Ryoma Nagare (Disambiguation)
.]] '''Ryoma Nagare' (流竜馬 Nagare Ryōma) refers to one of several major characters across the continuity of Getter Robo, all of who play a key role as a founding member of the Getter Team, more often than not acting as de facto field leader, or as an aloof mentor to new generation members and teams. Most incarnations of Ryoma depict him as the primary pilot of the Getter Machine Eagle, and head pilot of Getter 1. Brash, hot-blooded, and possessing a fierce disposition, Ryoma often draws the attention of Dr. Saotome due to his resilience and strength, and as a result is brought on board with the crew of the Saotome Institute to help pilot Getter Robo. While at first maintaining a begrudging unwillingness to help, he eventually comes to terms with his new mission, and bonds with his new team mates, seeing them as a second family of sorts. Yet as he goes deeper and deeper, he discovers and comes to understand the will of the Getter itself. As a well trained master of martial arts, Ryoma displays an almost superhuman level of strength and resistance, capable of taking hard blows from machines, deep scratches from Reptiloids, and removing knives impaled in his body by simply flexing his muscles. Complementing this durability is a monstrous level of strength and stamina, only further bolstered by his style of karate, a brutish and pragmatic style known as Nagare-ryu taught to him by his father in most continuities. Character List * Ryoma Nagare (Manga): A martial artist who was the first to be recruited by Dr. Saotome, and was one of the first to witness the true nature of Getter Rays. * Ryoma Nagare (TV): The captain of the soccer team, he joins the Getter Team in the hopes of avenging the death of his coach Tatsuhito Saotome and putting an end to the Dinosaur Empire. * Ryoma Nagare (Armageddon): Once a highly respected veteran of the Moon Wars, a series of tragic events leads to him being framed by his former teammates, and wrongly imprisoned for a crime he did not commit. * Ryoma Nagare (SvN): Previously serving as the field leader of the Getter Team, the death and sacrifice of Musashi Tomoe affects him to such an emotional degree that he effectively retires and begins to wander the word. * Ryoma Nagare (Daikessen!): A pilot for the Getter Robo. * Ryoma Nagare (New): A boisterous martial artist attempting to sustain his fathers aging dojo, he is recruited by Dr. Saotome to fight the vicious monsters know as the Oni that plague Japan and stand poised to throw the world into chaos. * Ryo: A boy with bionic arms and a connection to Anti-Getter Rays. * Ryoma Nagare (Devolution): A first depressed young man who lost his parents to their suicide, later discovers his connection to the Getter Rays, joining the Saotome Institute in the battle against the Devolved. Video Gallery File:Ryoma punches dinosaurs|Oh Shit! File:"Change!_Getter_Robo"_(from_SRW_Alpha_1)|Getter Transformation File:Super_Robot_Wars_Impact_Getter_Robo_All_Attacks|Ryoma in Getter-1 File:Getter_Robo_VS_Getter_Robo_G_Impact_Cutscene|Getter Robo vs. Getter Robo G in Super Robot Wars Impact File:Final_Dynamic_Special|Final Dynamic Special in Super Robot Wars MX File:The_3rd_Super_Robot_Wars_α_-_Getter_Robo_G_&_Black_Getter_All_Attacks|Getter Robo G in Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z_-_Getter_Dragon|Getter Robo G Debut in Super Robot Wars Z File:Super_Robot_Taisen_D_-_Getter_Robo_1,2,3_Attack_Exhibition|Ryoma piloting Getter-1 in Super Robot Wars D File:The_2nd_Super_Robot_Wars_Z_-_Getter_Robo_Armageddon_(Getter_Robo_All_Attacks)|Ryoma piloting Getter-1 in Super Robot Wars Z2 File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z2_Saisei_Hen_-_Shin_Getter_Robo_(Getter_Team)|Ryoma piloting Shin Getter-1 in Super Robot Wars Z2 File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z3_Jigoku-Hen_-_Black_Getter_All_Attacks|Black Getter in Super Robot Wars Z3: Jigoku-Hen Category:Disambiguation Pages Category:Main Character